Conneries
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Une idiotie qui s'est étendu à l'écriture. Un délire que j'ai couché sur papier. Une idée à la con que j'ai tapée juste pour le fun. Appelez ça comme il vous plaira, mais ne me prenez surtout pas au sérieux ! Il ne s'agit que de Conneries ! xD
1. Jeu de Chambre

**_Genre :_**_ Connerie / Yaoi_

**_Couples :_**_ ... Un couple follement original... NaruSasu..._

**_Auteur :_**_ Moi !!! x) Autrement dit, Tenshi-san !!! ^^_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Aucun des perso ne m'appartiens (mme si je fais souvent joujou avec ! ^^)_

**_Note :_**_ voil, je vous prsent mes _Conneries_ !!! ^^ Au passage, merci Hagane Sempai pour ses _Dbilits Profondes_ et _Sexy_ qui m'ont inspires pour mes _Conneries_ !!! x)_

**_Jeu de Chambre_******

Ce matin, Sakura devais aller chercher ses deux coquipiers, savoir, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils taient attendus chez Tsunade, afin de se voir confier une mission importante. Sakura se dirigea donc vers la demeure de l'Uchiwa. Naruto avais pris la sale habitude de venir squatter chez Sasuke assez rgulirement, et Sakura esprait trouver cet nergumne que le brun. Pas que cela enchante rellement la jeune fille, mais au moins, a lui aurais conomis un voyage jusqu' chez Naruto.

Sakura arriva donc devant chez Sasuke. Alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers la porte pour frapper, des clats de voix l'arrtrent. Une fentre tait entrouverte et laissait filtrer la conversation qui se droulais en ce moment dans le salon Uchiwa. La jeune fille s'accroupit sous la fentre et couta attentivement...

- Sasuke... Je le sens pas trop...

- Naruto ! C'est toi qui insist pour le faire !

- Oui, mais l...

- Tu m'a bassin avec a pendant 3 plombes, maintenant que je suis dcid, on le fait !!!

- Mais...

- Naruto !!!

- Bon, d'accord... !

De son ct, Sakura rflchissait... Mais de quoi ils parlent ?

- Hmm... !

- ... Sa va... ?

- O-oui.

- On continue... ?

- O... Oui...

M... Mais ! Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent !?! Ne me dites pas... !!!

- N-Na... Naruto...

- Quoi ?

- P... pas ici !

- Dsol... l ?

- O-oui... ! Continue... !

M-m... Mais... !!!

- Naru... to !

- O-oui ?

- ... Plus loin !

- Ok... !

- HnnNNn !!!

- J-Je t'ai fais mal... ?

- N-non... Continue !!!

- O-oui !!!

La pauvre Sakura tait devenue aussi rouge que sa tunique, tendue dans une mare de sang. Elle dcida de retourner au bureau de Tsunade avant de s'vanouir par manque sanguin. Elle expliqua sa suprieur qu'elle navait trouv ni Naruto, ni Sasuke et la mission ft reporte au lendemain. Mme si Sakura doutait sincrement que ses coquipiers soient en tat de mener la mission bien...

_* Le lendemain *_

La Team 7 se retrouve sur le petit pont o ils avaient pris l'habitude d'attendre Kakashi. Sakura regarda ses coquipiers du coin de l'oeil, rougissant lgrement. Si Naruto semblait en pleine forme, Sasuke avait l'air puis...

- A... Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier ?

- On s'est clats !!!

- Hn...

- Hum... *dtourne le regard en rougissant*

- Srieux ! C'tait trop gnial !!! La prochaine fois, on le fera avec toi aussi, Sakura !!!

- ... !!!!!

Sakura avait de nouveau vir l'carlate, allonge de tout son long dans un vritable ocan de sang. Naruto rajouta :

- Le Twister (1), c'est trop gnial !!!

*~*~*

(1) Twister : Jeu de socit ou l'on doit poser ses mains et/ou ses pieds sur un tapis dcor de ronds colors. Ce jeu demande un bon quilibre et une bonne souplesse !

Tenshi (se mords les lvres) : Ben voil... ^^

Naruto : ... O_o

Sasuke... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie !?!

Ookami : Tu viens de le dire : une connerie !!! x)

Naruto : ... Mais c'est n'importe quoi !!!

Tenshi : C'est **_a_** le principe !!!

Sasuke : ... -_-''' ... C'est de pire en pire vous deux... !!!

Ten & Oo : Merci !!!!! ^^


	2. Help me, Sasuke !

**_Genre :_**_ Connerie / Yaoi_

**_Couples :_**_ ... Un couple follement original... NaruSasu..._

**_Auteur :_**_ Moi !!! x) Autrement dit, Tenshi-san !!! ^^_

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_**_ Aucun des perso ne m'appartiens (mme si je fais souvent joujou avec ! ^^)_

**_Note :_**_ voil, je vous prsent mes _Conneries_ !!! ^^ Au passage, merci Hagane Sempai pour ses _Dbilits Profondes_ et _Sexy_ qui m'ont inspires pour mes _Conneries_ !!! x)_

**_Help me, Sasuke-kun !!!_**

Par un beau matin de juillet (_je sais pas pourquoi juillet, mais jai envie de dire On sen fout ! xD_), Iruka Umino dcida daller saluer son ex-lve prfr, savoir, le ninja le plus imprvisible de tout Konoha : Naruto Uzumaki. Le professeur arriva donc devant lappartement du blond. Il sapprtait frapper mais un grand fracas retentit dans lappartement. Il colla son oreille contre la cloison afin dcouter discrtement

- Mais ne vas pas si vite ! Je tais dj dis que ttais trop press !!!

- Tais-toi et laisse faire !

- On a toute la journe pour a !!!

- Si t'a que a faire, c'est ton problme, dobe !

- J'ai surtout pas envie de recommencer !!!

- T'es jamais content ! Quand on le fais pas, tu gueules et quand on le fait, tu gueules aussi !!!

- Oui mais je pensais pas que tu serais si brutal... !

Le pauvre Iruka tait rest coinc sur le paillasson. Je rentre ou je rentre pas ? Mais je vais les dranger ! Alors... Je rentre ou je rentre pas ??? Je fais quoiiii !?!

- Si t'es pas content, t'a qu'a le faire tout seul !!!

- T'as de l'humour toi ! Je peux pas faire a tout seul !!!

- Bien sur que si...

- Mais a fera pas pareil... !

- C'est a que servent les clones !

- Pas pour ce genre de choses enfin !!!

- Tu les utilisent bien pour faire tes conneries...

- Oui mais l... quand mme !!! Et puis... je prfre quand c'est toi ...

La, c'est clair, je vais dranger !!! Mais je savais qu'ils... ! J'ai besoin de conseils !!!

- Sasuke... Un peu plus haut... !

- L ?

- O-oui !

- ...

- P-plus fort... !

- NnnNnh !!!

- Plus loin !!!

- C-comme a ?

- Oui ! Continue, t'y es presque !!!

Iruka avais laiss Naruto et Sasuke leurs... occupations... pour se diriger droit chez Kakashi. Quand il reconnut Iruka, Kakashi eut un sourire espigle (_enfin... je crois... avec son masque c'est pas pratique vous savez... !_).

- Salut toi... !!!

- Kakashi !!! J'ai besoin de toi... !!!

- Bien sur... Tu veux faire a o, aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis pas venu pour a...

- Mais maintenant que tu es l... Ce serait dommage de se priver... !

- Kakashi... Il faut que je te parle ! C'est important !

- Aprs...

- Non !!! je dois te parler de Naruto !!!

Kakashi se repris aussitt. Il croisa les bras et, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, il dit d'un ton srieux :

- Ok, je t'coute.

_* De retour chez Naruto... *_

Iruka avait ramen Kakashi avec lui. Ils se placrent contre la porte, l'oreille aux aguets.

- HnnnNNnh !!! Sasukeeeeeeee !!!

- Je viens !!!

- ...

- ...

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!

- HnnnnNNn !!!

Les deux sensei entendirent la chute de deux objets lourds. Probablement les corps de Naruto et Sasuke. Ils arrivaient mme entendre leur respiration essouffle... Kakashi regarda son vis--vis et lui murmura :

- En effet, c'tait important... !

- Je te l'avais dit...

Les deux hommes changrent un regard plein de sous-entendus et disparurent dans un nuage de fume.

_* Le lendemain... *_

Ce matin l, Iruka tait bien dcid avoir une conversation avec Naruto. Ainsi il lui donna rendez-vous chez Ichiraku, afin qu'ils djeunent ensembles. Le jeune professeur tait peine arriv que Naruto apparut... Sasuke ses cts.

- Salut, Iruka-sensei !!!

- Bonjour Naruto... Bonjour Sasuke...

- Bonjour...

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui... Merci... Je voulais te parler...

- Je vous coute !

- Heu... je... Dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu faisait hier ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui jeta un coup d'oeil complice. Iruka tentais de se prparer mentalement mais...

- Sasuke tait avec moi et il m'a... aid...

- Ha oui ?

- Oui !

- ...

- J'ai chang tous mes meubles de place !!!

*~*~*

Tenshi (au bord des larmes de rire) : ...

Naruto : ... Srieux, va falloir vous faire interner toutes les deux !!!

Tenshi : Merci du compliment !!! ^^

Naruto : S'en tait pas un...

Ookami : ... Tiens ! Tu dis rien, Sasu-chan ? D'habitude, tu es le premier gueuler !!! ^^

Sasuke : ... Nan. Y a rien dire... C'est pi-to-ya-ble... Et encore, je suis gentil...

Tenshi : ... a me touche, Sasu-chan... ! =')

Sasuke : ...

Ookami : ...

Naruto : ...

Tenshi : ... *sourire Colgate*

Sasuke : ...

Ookami : ... *sourire Colgate*

Naruto : ...

Tenshi : ... *sourire forc*

Sasuke : ...

Ookami : ... *sourire forc*

Naruto : ...

Tenshi : Bon...

Sasuke : ...

Ookami : Ouai...

Naruto : ...

Ten & Oo : ... Heu... Un p'tit com pour l'auteur, please ? ^^'''


	3. Sur l'oreiller

**_Genre :_**_ Connerie / Yaoi_

**_Couples :_**_ ... Un couple follement original... NaruSasu..._

**_Auteur :_**_ Hamtaro !!! ... Heu... Tenshi-san... ^^'_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Ils sont pas moi, mais on va faire comme si ! xD_

**_Note 1 :_**_ voil, je vous prsent mes _Conneries_ !!! ^^ Au passage, merci Hagane Sempai pour ses _Dbilits Profondes_ et _Sexy_ qui m'ont inspires pour mes _Conneries_ !!! x)_

**_Note 2 :_**_ Hey ! Enfin une suite ! Waouh, a faisait un bail qu'en j'en avais pas sorti ! Bref, je reviens avec un chapitre un peu plus long en guise d'excuse... (Ok, c'est nul chier, mais mieux que rien ! ... Non ? ... Piti pour l'auteur ! xD) En esprant que a plaira ! =)_

**_Sur l'oreiller_******

- Je t'assure !

- Moi, je te crois pas !

- Je te promet ! Ils faisaient des sons tranges et ils avaient des paroles bizarres...

- Du genre ?

- Plus loin ! ou Continue ! je me suis imagine de ces trucs...

- En mme temps... Vu le contexte...

- Tu vois !

Sakura Haruno discutait avec Ino Yamanaka de la msaventure qu'elle avait vcue quelques jours plus tt (1). Et la jeune blonde avait du mal croire qu'un tel doute avait pu s'insinuer dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie. Autant, elle visualisait Naruto bisexuel, mais Sasuke, c'tait parfaitement impossible, avait-elle dcrt. Sakura, agace par la kunoichi, lui proposa :

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller chez eux. a fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et je te parie qu'ils sont ensemble.

- ... Mouai. Au moins, je serai fixe... !

- ... Tu vas voir, a va tre spcial comme sortie...

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc de l'appartement de la rose. Elles se dirigrent tout d'abord chez Naruto, mais, si la porte tait ouverte, ledit blond ne s'y trouvait pas. Pas dcourages pour autant, les amies prirent le chemin de la demeure Uchiwa. En cours de route, elles vrifirent les quelques endroits o les deux shinobis auraient pu se trouver. Ne les ayant toujours pas aperus en arrivant devant le manoir, Ino en dduisit qu'ils taient forcment ici, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune mission d'assigne (quelle logique...). La blonde tendit le bras affin de frapper, mais Sakura arrta son geste.

- Si tu frappes et qu'ils sont l, ils vont venir et arrter ce qu'ils font.

- Exact. Une autre entre ?

- Derrire, mais elle doit tre verrouille... En tous cas, on va aller voir. Camoufle ton chakra.

La blonde obit son amie qui suivit le mouvement. Elles se dirigrent ensuite vers l'arrire de la maison et, par chance, la porte tait ouverte. Entrebillant lgrement le battant, Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil avant de chuchoter :

- C'est bon. Avanons un peu.

Ino acquiesa d'un signe de tte et elles entrrent. Alors qu'elles marchaient vers la porte du salon, un soupir retentit :

- Hmm...

- C'est bon ?

- O... O-ouiii...

Les deux jeunes filles changrent un regard un peu inquiet et Sakura semblait dire son amie Tu vois... ! . Elles se collrent la porte les sparant du salon. Un nouveau soupir s'leva.

- Naru... tooo !

- ... Je sais...

- Plus fort ! Hm !

- ...

- Ho ! Ho ouiii, l !!!

- I-ici ?

- O-oui ! Hnnnnn !!!

Ino tait ptrifie sur le pas de la porte. Une main plaque sur la bouche, elle essayait de digrer l'horrible vrit (horrible, horrible... a dpends pour qui...). Un trs lger grincement attira leur attention. D'un mme mouvement, elles se tournrent vers la porte. Le visage de Shikamaru apparaissait dans l'embrasure, et on devinait, derrire lui, le pull de Kiba. Sakura plaa son doigt contre sa bouche et leur fit signe d'entrer sans bruit. Dans un murmure peine audible, Kiba s'informa :

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

- On sait pas, justement. On arrte pas d'entendre des trucs louches entre Naruto et Sasuke...

- Quoi ? Ils seraient de l'autre bord ?!?

- ... C'est la grande question...

Un petit cri les sortit de leur discussion.

- Han ! Naruto !

- Hmm !

- Encore ! Hnn !

Shikamaru changea un regard avec Ino Ha ouai, quand mme... .

- Sasuke...

- Hmmmm ?

- a va ?

- OuiiIIi... ! C'est boo... !!!

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un groupe de 4 abrutis. Kiba, voulant entendre un peu mieux, avait ouvert la porte, mais en trbuchant, Sakura tait tombe sur Ino qui avait pouss le battant, rvlant leur filature aux deux principaux concerns.

Et ce qu'ils dcouvrirent les stupfirent. Sasuke tait allong sur un futon, Naruto au dessus de lui en train de... le masser. Oui, le brun, torse nu et plat ventre se faisait masser le dos par le blond. Ino eu un petit rire nerveux et s'excusa :

- Oops ! On voulait vous faire une surprise ! Dsole de vous avoir interompus...

- ...

- Bon, ben, vu que c'est foir, on va y aller, hein... !

- ...

- ... Heu...

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!

Alors qu'ils amoraient le mouvement vers la sortie, les quatre ninjas furent stopps sur place. Sasuke Uchiwa, le digne hritier de cette grande ligne, dtenteur du flegme et de la classe Uchiwa, Sasuke donc, venait de hurler et surtout, de jurer.

- Merde ! Tout a c'est de ta faute, Naruto !!!

- Moi ?!?

- Ouai ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on dplace tes meubles (2), et c'est de ta faute si je me suis fait mal au dos ! Donc, c'est toi qui a propos de me masser, et c'est de ta faute tout a !!!!!

- ...

- ... On va y aller, nous...

Sasuke se tourna vers Kiba avec un regard meurtrier.

- ... Katon. Technique de la...

- Tchao !!!

Sakura lcha le mot d'au revoir comme on lche une grenade et claqua la porte. Le petit groupe sortit de la maison en courant et fila se cacher quelques kilomtres de l.

_* Juste aprs a *_

- Putain, ils m'ont nerv les quatre autres, l... !

- Mais enfin, Sasuke...

- Toi, a va !!! La prochaine fois...

- Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ! ^^

- ... Fermes la porte, et cl, pauvre demeur !!!!

- Oui, Sasu-chan... !

- ...

*~*~*

_Notes :_

(1) Voir Conneries 1. Jeu de chambre

(2) Voir Conneries 2. Help me, Sasuke-kun !!!

Tenshi : Voalaaa ! Oui, a finit un peu en couille, mais la fin n'tait pas trs claire dans mon esprit alors j'ai du bidouiller un peu...

Ookami : Moui... Mais c'est pas si mal ! a me plat ! C'est bien dans la continuit des deux autres chapitres...

Tenshi : Bon, a va alors...

Sasuke : Ho ! Non, a va pas ! O t'as vu que je m'nerve ?!?

Ookami : ... L ! xD

Naruto : J'avoue...

Sasuke : Toi, tu pourrais soutenir !

Naruto : Oui, Sasu-chan... !

Ookami : Et encore ! T'as rien vu ! C'est la version light ! On avait imagin une scne encore pire que a !!!

Naruto : Pourquoi vous l'avez pas mis alors ?

Tenshi : Trop complique dcrire et surtout beaucoup, beaaaaaaaauucoup trop longue !!! xD

Sasuke : Vous, un de ces quatre, je vous ferai piquer.

Naruto (tout bas) : Profites-en ! Fais leurs croire que tu les vaccine contre la Grippe A !

Sasuke : Pour une fois que t'as une bonne ide... !

Ookami : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sasuke : Je disais juste que les vacances n'avaient fait qu'aggraver votre connerie...

Tenshi : C'est pas les vacances. C'est le BTS !!! xD

Ookami : Plus tu montes, plus t'es con. C'est valable aussi pour nous ! xD

Naruto : ... Ouai, ben je crois que y a plus rien en tirer...

Tenshi : A la prochaine, donc ?

Ookami : Ouai !

Ten & Oo : Jaa !!! =)


	4. Mensurations

**_Genre :_**_ Connerie / Yaoi_

**_Couples :_**_ Une fois de plus, encore et toujours NaruSasu/SasuNaru_

**_Auteur :_**_ Hey ! C'est Tenshi ! x)_

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_**_ Les personnages sont Kishimoto Sensei, mais si jamais Sasuke ne lui conviens plus, je veux bien le rcuprer... ! (A bon entendeur... xD)_

**_Note 2 :_**_ He ben, celle-l elle vient de loin ! Voil ce que a donne quand on attend dans le couloir, avant d'entrer en cours avec Ookami-san. Une grosse Connerie, que **je ne pouvais pas** ne pas poster !!! xD_

**_Mensurations_******

Par une belle aprs-midi, sans pluie, sans nuage, avec une lgre et douce brise qui agitait les Bref, il faisait beau, et les trois merdeux heu lves dEbisu (vous savez, le ninja soi-disant suuuperfort, qui se fait matriser par le Sexy-Mta dun Naruto encore genin Oui, oui, le lunetteux, l !) avaient pris linitiative daller sentraner dans la fort. Malheureusement, juste avant darriver dans leur clairire habituelle, un chakra bien connu du groupe se fit sentir.

- Hey, cest Naruto-Senp !

Moegi plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Konohamaru, le faisant taire. Elle fit signe ses camarades de camoufler leurs chakras, puis la jeune fille relcha Konohamaru. Se penchant vers eux, elle chuchota :

- Silence. Naruto-Senpai nest pas seul

- Ha oui. Cest le chakra de

- Sasuke-Senpai.

- Ils se battent ?

Udon tendit loreille un instant avant de rpondre sa coquipire :

- Je ne pense pas.

- Approchons nous discrtement

Les trois amis reprirent leur progression, mais par mgarde, Konohamaru crasa une brindille qui cda dans un craquement. Se retournant, Moegi snerva :

- Jai dit : Discrtement !!!

- Cest toi qui hurles

- Oups ! Hehe !

Moegi eut un sourire dexcuse, et ils continurent davancer, pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard aux abords dun grand espace dgag, portant seulement la trace de deux ou trois arbres morts, dfigurs par des heures de lancers de shuriken. Naruto tait debout, et tournait le dos son disciple. Sasuke aussi faisait face la montagne, mais leur position tait assez trange ; En effet, les deux ninjas rivaux taient colls lun lautre en train de regarder une chose invisible aux yeux de lquipe de Konohamaru. En faisant silence, ils purent saisir la conversation entre Naruto et Sasuke :

- He ! Elle est belle, la tienne

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent

- Pff, frimeur Mais la mienne aussi est pas mal, non ?

- Mouai

- La tienne est plus longue, non ?

- Ouai. Et elle est fine. La tienne est plus large et plus courte.

- Hm Mais des fois, cest un avantage

- Hn

-

- Hey ! Doucement ! Tu vas l'abmer !

- Ho, je vais pas te la bouffer !

- Qui sait

- T'as toujours l'esprit mal plac, toi !

Les trois shinobis planqus dans les buissons taient paralyss. Une pense commune avait envahie leurs cerveaux : De quoi ils parlent, l ?!? .

- Tu ten es dj servi pour autre chose ?

- Que quoi ?

- Ben les trucs habituels, quoi !

- Non.

-

-

- Tu crois qu'on peut s'en servir pour manger ?

- T'as qu'a tester, tu verra bien !

- Ben Je l'ai dj fait

- Avec qui ?

- Ben

Les jeunes genins taient ptrifis dans les fourrs. En effet, ils avaient compris les sous-entendus lancs par leurs ans, et sachant que ces deux personnes en question taient Naruto, ninja extrmement puissant, et Sasuke, son rival et lui aussi trs fort, a avait de quoi embrouiller de jeunes shinobis en pleine adolescence et perturbation hormonale...

- Avec qui ?!?

- Kiba.

- Pff. 'M'tonne pas. Ce clbard gote tout ce qui passe port de sa gueule !

Naruto eu un petit gloussement :

- T'es jaloux, Sasu-chan ?

- Naruto !

Sasuke tourna prcipitamment la tte dans tous les sens, sharingans activs.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme a !

- Y'avait personne !

- a aurait pu !

- D'accord Sasu-chan, je ferai attention

-

Naruto passa son bras autour des paules de Sasuke, et avec un sourire charmeur, lui demanda :

- Alors Tu veux essayer ?

- Hn.

- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Naruto.

- Bon On vas chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus spacieux pour faire ce qu'on veux y faire

- Hn.

Les deux shinobis disparurent dans un grand panache de fume, laissant les jeunes lves en mode bug dans les buissons. Udon ragit plus vite que les autres :

- Je Je propose de rentrer, hein

- Je suis d'accord.

Alors que les deux garons se retournaient pour partir, ils trbuchrent et tombrent terre. Se retournant, ils virent la pauvre Moegi, tale au sol, le nez coulant de sang en train de murmurer fbrilement Yaoi Powaaaa ! . Konohamaru poussa un soupir avant de ramasser sa coquipire. Il la laissera auprs de Sakura. Aprs tout, elle est mdecin et... experte en Yaoi !

*~*~*

- Doucement, Sasu-chan !

- Je voudrais t'y voir toi !

- Mais tu me fais mal !

- Naruto... C'est toi qui a insist... !

- Oui, mais... Je pensais que ta technique serait meilleure...

Sasuke tourna brusquement son visage vers celui de Naruto.

- Naruto

- Mais quoi ?

-

- C'est fun de cuisiner avec un Katana !!!

**_ Je dclare ouvert le des questions que tout le monde (enfin surtout vous et Naruto) se pose !!! _**

ou

**_ Comment je copie pas du tout sur One Piece ! XD _**

Tenshi : Ben voil, une de plus !

Ookami : Et merci qui ?

Tenshi : Arigato gozaimasu Nee-san !

Ookami : De rien, c'tait un plaisir !

Naruto : Mais De quoi on parle ?!?

Ookami : Haha ! Surprise !

Tenshi : Cest un se-cret ! ^^

Ookami : On leur dit ou pas ?

Tenshi : Hmm Daccords !!!

Ookami : Alors voila

Naruto : Pourquoi je sens comme une connerie venir ?

Tenshi : Tu te souviens du titre de cette srie dOS ? ^^

Ookami : En fait, vous

Naruto : Elle arrive, la connerie !!!

Tenshi : Toi, ten pense quoi Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je men br**le !!!

Tenshi : Ho !!! Quel langage pour un si beau jeune homme !!! Im shocking !

Ookami : Vous comparez vos lames de Katana !!! xD

Tenshi : Pas mal, non ?!? x)

Naruto : Je le savais

Sasuke : Moi, je pense que je vais arrter de venir

Ookami : Ah ouai ? Dommage On en avait prvu, des choses bien

Sasuke : Ou pas. Je survirai bien encore un peu !

Naruto : Pff, hypocrite, va..

Tenshi : Non, cest juste quil sais ou sont ses intrts ! x3

Ten & Oo : Aller, Jaa Mina-san !


End file.
